Light, immunofluorescent microscopy and transmission and scanning electron microscopy will be carried out on human renal biopsies and nephrectomy specimens and of renal lesions of dogs and rats. Particular emphasis will be placed on new methods of preparation of these tissues for scanning electron microscopy.